Such a cleaning device is known from EP 0 858 765 B1. The pockets are arranged on the top surface of the cloth, one of the two pockets interacting with an additional holder for attachment to a frame element. The additional holder is arranged on the top surface of the pocket and is formed by a pliable bracket into which the frame element is clippable.
The frame elements are folded for wringing out the cloth, one side of the cloth remaining connected to the corresponding frame element by means of the pliable bracket, whilst the other side of the cloth hangs down freely and is insertable into a wringer for wringing out.